Eaten Alive
by Silvaer
Summary: Draco meets his long lost twin, he and Harry develop feelings for each other, and Voldy isn't dead yet. Dumbledore has died, so what're they going to do? Get rid of the Horcruxes and love each other after Voldemort's gone, that's for sure. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Eaten Alive**

**Disclaimer**: I own none of J. K. Rowling's characters; I only own Cygnus, and not even his last name. The plot is my variation of DH, without the Hallows (items).

**Summary**: After fleeing the Tower and Dumbledore's death, Draco has finally met his twin brother, who is the newest Secret Keeper of the Order. Feelings break out between Harry and Draco, but with the War and Horcruxes, they need to focus on defeating Voldemort. And what's with the talk about magical consumption?

**Warnings**: I don't know yet, but there _might _be some serious SLASH (meaning I might raise the rating), some very minor swearing (I swear I don't swear anything worse than crap/shit/bastard), and...violence? Hmm...

**Pairings**: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione

**Authoress' Notes**: First time ever with Cygnus...and I'm going to try to fit in my other HPDM pairing stories...Very slow. Don't ever expect me to update until at least a month later. Darn my schedule.

* * *

Chapter One: Rediscovered Flight

He had fled the Tower like he predicted himself to, except, he simply _had_ to be accompanied by Snape. The good thing was having Snape needing to leave him for other errands, though he had been severely scolded to be careful. He remembered quite clearly that night, everything, _every_ _bloody_ _thing_, and it bothered him even as he neared the Manor, his home.

'Is it still home?' he pondered, scared for his life as he headed for the hidden back gates. His mother would not know he was back. He had planned it carefully, so that no one but the house elves would feel the wards tingle to signal that he came _back_, back to where his family had resided.

As soon as he passed the wards and into the old blood protection, there was a sharp '_crack_' in the air, and a house elf dressed in what seemed to be a potato sack greeted him.

"Master Draco is home, Master Draco is home! Should he not be at Hogwarts? Should Tipsy alert Mistress Narcissa and Master Lucius?!" the house elf wailed into the evening air.

"Shh! Tipsy, no one is suppose to know I'm back!" He was lucky, indeed, to have a personal house elf, which not even his parents could command. They _were_ the ones who gifted him with Tipsy, but they had no power. "I want you to swear that you will tell no one, **no one**, that I'm at the Manor, alright?" he glared vehemently, and the elf bobbed his head up and down, round eyes twinkling.

"Ugh..." Draco groaned at the sight of twinkling eyes. Immediately, the elf hurried to his side to support his master.

"Master Draco? Master Draco, is something wrong?!" the high-pitched voice carried on loudly.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just don't speak too loudly. Someone might hear." Draco was still trying to get the memory of those twinkling eyes, the damned twinkling eyes, even as they were put out by - he sighed, and shook his head, locks of white-blond hair swishing.

"Tipsy, could you please lock the door to my room, and one of the most hidden guest rooms? I need to move my things, and not let anyone know. Ooh, and can you Apparate me to that guest room? I don't think I can climb that oak tree right now, let alone through the window."

Tipsy bobbed his head even more eagerly, and snapped his fingers while holding onto his Master Draco.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was enjoying her time immensely as she sipped more from her glass of fine, red wine. Her companion, Mrs Zabini, was sitting across from her, also sipping her own glass of very expensive wine. The Malfoy was about to say something when a large barn owl suddenly swooped down before them.

Mrs Zabini's eyebrows rose, and Narcissa shrugged. The owl held out its talons, and clutched in its grasp was a small piece of rolled parchment, tied with a forest-green ribbon, but not to the owl.

"Your owl does not need to be secured?" Zabini said, eyebrows rising higher. Narcissa looked at her pointedly, though she was wondering about it herself.

She untied the ribbon, and stared at the words in disguised shock.

_Mother:_

_I'm coming back tomorrow. He is dead. Run._

_ Your son_

Narcissa blanched visibly, and the parchment was snatched by Mrs Zabini. "Who's dead? And your _son_ is coming _back_ tomorrow?"

Narcissa straightened, and glared. Taking the slip back, she said, "Not a word out of you, Zabini. You know how...how..." She sighed.

"I know," murmured the other lady. "Be careful."

* * *

Draco had settled in by the time his mother got home. He had Tipsy prepare him a filling dinner, and he was sitting on the bed when the wards tingled and signalled that Narcissa was home. He sighed, unhappy with the mere fact that he had to hide from his _mother_, of all people.

He got up and walked gracefully over to the bookshelf, and scanned it for anything useful on his journey, even though this stop would be the longest, and possibly the most permanent. Two books caught his eye, and he took them down to read.

One of them, the thicker one, was called 'Wondrous Protection of Magic', while the other one, much thinner (though when he flipped through it, the typing was much smaller and more detailed), was called 'Magical Manifestation'. He put down the thin, scarlet book on the desk, and began to read the one on protection.

Just as he read to the end of the introduction, there was a muffled crack, and Tipsy appeared, knobbly knees shaking with worry.

"What is it, Tipsy? What happened?"

The house elf shivered, and then whispered so quietly that Draco had to lean in to hear more clearly. "Mistress Narcissa...she...she...thinks you is coming home tomorrow!" He wailed at the end, and Draco blinked at him, his mind blank from utter shock.

"What?" He managed to say, without stuttering in a way only a Malfoy could.

Tipsy repeated himself, but less confident due to his master's reaction. "Mistress Narcissa thinks...thinks Master Draco is coming home...tomorrow!"

Draco was interrupted again from insistent tapping from the window. A huge white and tawny looking owl with dark river-stone eyes was looking at them through the glass. He weakly got up and removed the pane to let the owl in, wand in hand, ready for an ambush. Nothing came, but the owl dropped a scroll thing onto the bed and left without a whisper of sound.

He untied the green ribbon warily, and when nothing happened, he unrolled it to read the letter.

_To Narcissa's Son:_

He blinked at the writing. It was handwritten, that was for sure, but that was not the reason he stopped. The writing looked so familiar, like he had seen it everyday, but could not put a name to. He continued reading.

_You may wonder who I am._

Draco snorted, and resumed at the stupidity of the person.

_I cannot tell you until we meet and until the time comes. I only bear a warning for now, and hope you fare the best of it all. Prepare, and be ready to run. Not by yourself though. Take Narcissa, and Tipsy. And, me, when I come across you tomorrow. You have been warned!_

_Revealing your better side,_

_Phoenix_

'Revealing my better side? What the hell does this person think?' Draco looked at his elf. "They mentioned you in the letter. By name, for a fact."

The elf burst into tears of joy, and then, looking horrified, bashed his head against the nightstand. Draco moaned silently, and quickly Body-bound the elf. "You are never, _ever_ to punish yourself unless I say so, Tipsy. You have done nothing wrong. Go...take a rest or something."

Tipsy was released from the spell, and looked at Draco with wide eyes. "T-take a rest? But, Tipsy is a house elf, sir! Tipsy is not suppose to -"

Draco glared at him. "That was an order." Tipsy nodded, and Disapparated with a '_crack_'.

The wards tingled the next morning.

* * *

He passed the layers of wards with grace, confident that he was going to emerge victorious at the end of his final battle in life. It had been a very long time since he had last been home, and he was waiting. Sadly, his mother could have possibly forgotten him, and most likely his brother.

"Well, wouldn't that disappointing." He muttered to himself, and spoke to the dead serpent doorknocker. "**Knock.**" He hissed, and with a '_bang_', the knocker complied.

He composed and braced himself, slipping on a familiar mask.

* * *

Inside the Manor, Narcissa had gotten up from the breakfast table and to the door, fingers brushing aside stray hair. As if the visitor was not her son, but rather, someone else of importance. She stopped in mid-stride, and shook her head. No, this was her son, and she wanted to be presentable and to show she had not been anticipating this moment since the news of Dumbledore's death was announced.

On the second floor of the Manor, right above the large foyer for the main door, Draco had positioned himself ever since the wards warned him (and all the others in the Manor) of the new arrival. He was worried, not knowing if this was the Phoenix in the letter, or someone else of complete difference. He had silenced all of himself, from his footsteps to his breathing.

Narcissa opened the door, and upon seeing who it was, she ushered him in, and hugged her after he had taken off his midnight blue cloak and shoes. Draco only looked on in shock. There standing was a man, no, _boy_, still, and he looked like a Polyjuiced version of Draco himself.

"Draco!" Narcissa had cried as she hugged the replica. Draco winced and snarled, silently, while the other boy did not notice.

"Mother," he had murmured. Draco growled, thinking, 'That's supposed to be _me_ down there, not that imposter!'

The other boy continued. "I see you are doing well, Mother. But, sure you realize I am not _Draco_? He is watching us from upstairs, looking albeit he'd want to kill me and be in this position."

Narcissa and Draco both froze, and the original Malfoy boy lost his control of the silencing spell while at it. His ragged, angry breathing filled the silent space.

Narcissa turned slowly, as if wary of what she would see. "Dr - Draco! When did you get home?" And then she immediately removed herself from the embrace of the replica and slowly drew out her wand. "And _who_," she said, the pitch of her voice lowering dangerously, "are _you_, to pose as my son?!"

"I was not _posing_ as your son," The clear and concise voice echoed through the foyer. "For I am your son, but rather, _one_ of _two_. Father must have really hit you hard with that _Obliviate_, Mother."

Draco was blinking and shaking his head. The other..._him_, was acting similarly to himself, with the same voice, posture, looks...it was starting to scare him. And it seemed as if his mother was confused too, though she did not show it visibly. He spoke up. "Can we...take this to the living room?"

Narcissa blinked and looked up, as if forgetting he was there. His twin replied, "Yes, that would be a good idea, brother. Would you care to show me to the living room as if you were the host and I was the guest, or would you allow me to find my way there myself as I know the Manor by heart?"

The comment rang through the room like it did before, and then Draco made his way down the stairs. He paused when his mother said, in a sickening sweet voice, "Why don't you change into some more appropriate clothes, Draco, dear, seeing you are still in your pyjamas."

His face briefly flashed pink, and stayed when he saw his... brother-person smirk. It was scary to see someone who looked and acted and sounded just like him _smirk_ the same way too. And he wasn't even looking at a mirror! He turned and fled into the guest room he had resided in.

* * *

They were talking over the coffee table, mother and son. It was strange, Narcissa had noted, he and Draco were so alike. But that was not the point at the moment.

He placed a neatly folded letter onto the table. "That is for you to read if you do not trust me, even with Veritaserum." He took out a little bottle with clear liquid. "Brewed by Potions Master Severus Snape, Draco's...and mine, if you think about it, godfather."

Narcissa nodded slowly as she took in the information. Only important figures to the Malfoy family and other blood relations knew of the Potions Master being the godfather of Draco...but Narcissa was confused.

"How do I not know you, then, if you are my son?"

He smiled grimly, but then was interrupted as Draco walked into the room, dressed in deep green semi-formal robes. Draco glared at his brother before sitting down next to Narcissa and reaching for the envelope on the table. His mother touched his arm gently, and he backed away.

"Well, then." Draco said. "I'll be blunt. Who are you, and why the hell are you here?"

"Manners, Draco."

"I'll start from the beginning. My name," the boy paused. "My name is Cygnus P. Malfoy. I'm also known as...Phoenix." At this, Draco flinched, and Cygnus raised an eyebrow. "I suppose D' sent you the letter already. We'll get to the warning later, Draco.

"Narcissa, you are my mother, just as Lucius is my father. And luckily for you, Draco, as you are my older twin brother."

There was a long silence as the information drilled itself into the other blond heads. "So," Draco muttered, "You are my long lost younger _twin_ brother, who suddenly decided to come back and visit his family?" The spite dripped thickly with his words.

Cygnus exhaled in exasperation. "After I was born, the medi-witches diagnosed me with a mass of uncontrollable magic. They said I might not live. I lived, but after I was old enough to go without being fed by Mother, Father _Obliviated_ you and Draco, to thinking that I was dead and did not exist to my brother.

"I was also sent to live with Severus -"

"You were sent to live with Professor Snape?" Draco queried.

"Yes, it does sound kind of strange if you think about it. I did attend Hogwarts, for your information, and I was in every single one of your classes, brother."

"So how come I never noticed you? Your name, your identical looks..."

Cygnus snorted. "Do you think our father, or Severus for that matter, would allow my name and looks go into the crowd? Seeing that you not knowing me was the point of their whole plan? Sev assigned me a different name and also changed my looks. Though I may be younger than you, brother, I believe I know a lot more than you do."

Draco glared at Cygnus, and then Narcissa spoke up. "Can you show us what you looked like in school, dear?"

Cygnus nodded, and took out his wand. He pointed it at himself, and began murmuring a list of incantations. By the time he was finished, a completely different-looking teenage boy was sitting in front of them.

Draco blinked. This boy...he had seen him before. Rarely, yes, but one did not always manage to stay hidden, even in the Slytherin House.

"In this disguise, I am known as Vladimir Evensong, the misunderstood, geeky, shunned, unseen boy who has an uncanny ability of knowing more than all the other students, but not publicly known for that fact. They do not know my true heritage; they do not know my guardian and life tutor. In other words, they do not know me _at all_. Yourself included, Draco."

That was the long, red-haired boy with intriguing green eyes speaking. Those eyes...Har- Potter's eyes...Draco shook himself mentally. No, don't think about that...that _bastard_ now, focus on your brother.

Said (now) red-head had tied his hair behind him like Lucius usually did, noted Draco. He cringed at the thought of his father, who was probably on the run like he now was.

Draco swivelled around and turned to his mother. "Wait...Mother, isn't this house under surveillance from the Ministry?"

Narcissa paled for the second time in two days. Cygnus immediately had a stoic look on his face, and stood up. "We can be tracked if we stay too long. To fact, if the Ministry has the house seen with a constant eye, something horrible could have happened by now." He took back the envelope and Veritaserum, and pocketed it into his blue robes.

"And now, the Ministry has most likely also obtained my magical signature. But, my signature looks identical to Draco's with a naked-eye magical signature tracking spell, so they'd be thinking it's my brother." Cygnus stared at Draco in the eyes. "I suppose you have used the silencing spell upstairs, which is even more to our advantage, as the trackers would be confused of why there are _two_ of you. Which there isn't, as I am real." He muttered a '_finite_' to himself, and Vladimir melted away back into Cygnus.

He smirked the identical smirk, and Draco had to force himself from grimacing. He was still very uncomfortable around his younger brother, that was for sure.

There was a bright flash of golden-red fire above the table, and a single, smoking feather landed softly. Cygnus swore under his breath, and marched away from them.

"Draco, go pack your bags if you haven't already. You too, mother. The Ministry is coming."

The other two Malfoys got up quickly as well, and made their way to their rooms to pack.

* * *

Cygnus was worried like mad. He would have to take his brother and mother to the Headquarters, but what were the other Order members going to say? No one else but him and Severus knew who Albus had appointed Secret Keeper...and it just happened to be himself.

Not to mention the fact the members of the Order still thought it was either Draco or Severus that killed Albus Dumbledore, and now he was bringing his poor brother to the Headquarters...oh this was going to be a mess.

When Cygnus' mother and brother came back, he already had himself prepared. Waving his mahogany wand quickly, the trunks shrunk to a tiny size, and he pocketed them, looking up warily to his Mother.

"You might know where we're going...but I'm going to have to Apparate us into the safe house, rather than have you guys read the writing..." he murmured softly.

Draco stared at him. His brother looked almost...scared. But that was new, though not too surprising, since he hadn't even known his brother before that.

With a dismissing wave of his wand, Cygnus changed himself so he looked like his Hogwarts counterpart again. Looking up with shining green eyes, he said with slightly more confidence, "You two will need to refer to me as Vladimir Evensong, as the place we are going, they only know me as him."

He paused, and then held out his hands. Draco and Narcissa looked at each other hesitantly, both pondering how the sixteen year-old would be able to Apparate a total of three people to a warded house, but grasped his hands anyway. Cygnus took a deep breath, and Disapparated them all with a light 'pop' to the one place where the Light resided...Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

The Ministry arrived a minute later, confused to find no one in the house, not even a house elf, as Tipsy had told the other elves of the situation after being notified immediately by Cygnus.

All the same, Harry Potter did not expect to see his school rival, said rival's mother, and a Slytherin Order member appearing out of thin air in his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: House Migration, Along With Barbs and Mobbing of the Broods

"Malfoy!"

"Potter."

Harry already had his wand raised, poised to attack the person who he had seen standing on the Tower, prepared to kill Dumbledore, just days before. Before Harry could actually mutter a spell, Vladimir had shaken off the two Malfoys clinging onto him, and had wordlessly Disarmed Harry after whipping out his own wand.

"What are you doing, Vlad?! That guy was going to kill Dumbledore!"

"But he didn't, and that's the important part, 'Ry. I have remaining orders from Dumbledore as well as you do, and they're related. Your job, my job, and the Malfoys, I mean." Vlad gestured to the two shocked blondes.

Draco was surprised to see Potter standing in the hallway they had just Apparated into, as well as hearing his brother had defended him with such conviction, let alone actually knowing what happened on the tower. Even Potter knew, and that was startling enough. Narcissa merely looked shocked out of her wits, since she didn't expect Potter either, let alone finding out what truly happened while Draco was on the tower…prepared to kill Dumbledore.

Harry appeared extremely reluctant to actually let the Malfoys further into the house, but with no wand, and being the only other person in the house that day, he had no choice.

"I want answers after this, _Evensong_. From your remaining orders, how the hell **you** _Apparated_ _into_ _the house_, and why the bloody hell two thirds of the Malfoy family are here!" Harry spat out the words, and a new voice spoke up when he finished ranting.

"CUT OUT THE RACKET!" screamed a voice from behind a black curtain that hung from the wall. The curtains flung themselves aside, and everyone in the hall turned to the portrait of the old, gnarled woman. "Is that _you_, Narcissa, dear? It's been such a long time since I last saw you." The portrait's face held mild surprise at seeing the Lady Malfoy née Black.

Narcissa's eyes practically lit up with delight when she heard the old familiar voice. "Auntie Walburga! It has been a long time."

Harry was staring at the portrait in shock. The old woman never spoke to anyone in a conversing tone, except for Vlad, which was strange itself, since Vlad was not a pure-blooded wizard. _'Was he?'_ was Harry's lingering thought, as the two women chatted.

He began to make his way to the living room, but stopped mid-step when he realized the others were not following him. Turning around, he blinked owlishly as he saw Vladimir's eyes briefly flash blue-grey, still looking at the portrait with a knowing stare.

"Vlad, Malfoy! Are we going or not?" Harry called. The others snapped to attention, and they left the hallway deserted except for Walburga, who had finally gotten some tidbits of what was happening in the Wizarding World. The good thing was that Narcissa was smart enough to not tell her the Order-important things, as she worried what would happen to her second son if she gossiped too much.

* * *

The four of them had settled down onto some new comfy, black leather sofas to talk. Vladimir had agreed to have a discussion, but some things he would have to speak with Harry alone about.

"Well?" said Harry impatiently, wanting answers fast. Vladimir sighed.

"You might take this badly, but it all eventually leads to Dumbledore, so if you have any problems, blame him." Harry snorted at Vladimir's words.

"I can Apparate into the house because I can raise and lower the wards."

Harry stared at the red-head. "But…only the Secret Keeper can do that! And he's dead, which makes all the people who know of this place Secret Keepers. And you weren't one of them, so I have no idea how you even found your way here."

The Malfoys sat silently as the Saviour of the Wizarding World argued with their glamoured kin. Vladimir continued.

"I…met up with Dumbledore a few nights before he died. He…changed the position of Secret Keeper to me. Have you realized that no one else can tell where this place is?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before his gaze darkened.

"There's a reason Harry, but I can't tell you now." Vlad said before Harry could start. The younger boy nodded silently, before asking his next question.

"Why are…the Malfoys here? You know full well, Vladimir, that they are part of the Inner Circle of the Death Eaters." He stopped to glare at Draco. "And that this bastard let his evil buddies in to harm our school, our home."

Narcissa looked like she was about to walk over and slap the dark-haired wizard, but Draco put a hand on her shoulder. The look he gave her clearly said 'I'll handle this, Mother.'

"If you were…on the Tower with me, Potter, you would know that I did not expect the other…Death Eaters to find their way in and wreak havoc. Indeed, even _I_ think of Hogwarts as my second home; you have no right to assume I do not care for it. You don't even know why I did what I did, or do you?" Draco sent a challenging look Harry's way.

"The Dark Lord was going to kill my parents. He assigned me this as a punishment to my Father, to have my Father watch me fail. But I didn't fail, so I didn't die. Both my parents live and the only loss is our late Headmaster, muggle-loving he was."

Harry looked like he was about to retort with a scathing remark, but paused when he watched Draco yawn gracefully, and something in his mind told him not to bother the older boy until everyone was settled. He looked slightly disturbed at the mere implication, but when Vladimir yawned as well, mimicking Draco, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How about…we go to bed now? I'll have to suppose you don't have anywhere to go, Mrs. Malfoy and…Draco." He spat out his rival's name like it was something extremely foul.

Vladimir nodded for the Malfoys, as his brother looked a bit out of it. "They are at risk of being found out by the Ministry, as well as Voldemort." Both Malfoys flinched at the name. Vlad chuckled lightly at Harry's amused look.

"We'll go to bed, then. I'll escort Lady Malfoy, if that's alright with you?" Vladimir raised an eyebrow at his mother. She nodded, and they made their way up the stairs to the few clean guestrooms.

Harry glared at the place where his friend and his rival's mother just were. "Idiot, not even being able to take his own housemate." He muttered, and then glared at Draco. "Well, hurry up! If you want the room next to your mother, then let's go!"

Draco followed Harry silently, feeling fear and excitement for what was to happen for the next few days.

* * *

"Harry? Oi, mate, wake up!"

Harry coughed and rolled over, landing onto the ground with a thump. Groggily, he opened his eyes to see a blur of red moving around him. He groaned as he got up slowly, feeling the sores that he received from sleeping on the couch in an awkward position. Oh, and did he mention falling onto the floor?

"W'ere's m' 'lasses?" he murmured aloud. Someone shoved the spectacles into his hands and he put them on, blinking in shock as he saw his best friend's face looking at him with a goofy grin.

"Why'd you sleep down here on the couch, mate? You do have your own _Master_ room." Ron grinned at Harry.

Harry stared at his best friend. "Wait, why are you here? I thought you were still at the Burrow…"

"Just checking up on you, Harry. For a fact, the rest of the family is going to come later this evening for dinner…I'm mainly here to inform you of that. Now, would you care to tell me why you were sleeping on the couch?"

Harry blinked in amazement before it dawned on him. "I was really tired last night, having to deal with –" He froze at what he was about to say. "Oh no. Oh no. Ron, stay down here; don't you **dare** go up stairs!"

"With what? Harry?" he called, watching the Golden Boy sprint up the staircase as if the devil was after him.

He frowned. Harry was hiding something, that was easy enough to tell. Moving quickly after his friend was out of sight, he stealthily followed Harry up the stairs.

* * *

Draco quietly closed the door to his brother's room. When he had woken up in the morning, lying in an unfamiliar bed, he was shaking with terror ("No, I was cold!"), trying to determine what had happened to him. When he had remembered that he had Apparated with his mother and brother to the Saviour's _house_, he had gone looking for his brother, just to make sure that it was all real, and not simply a dream, a nightmare.

He turned around when he had heard thumping noises of a person running up the staircase. Wand out, prepared to attack any intruder, he nearly visibly faltered when Harry arrived, taking ragged breaths, his face flushed.

"What – what are you pointing that at me for?! I may not trust you yet, but I would never attack a _guest_ in my own house!" Harry whispered harshly at his rival. Draco at least had the decency to look ashamed, cheeks tinted with pink.

When Ron found them though, all hell was set loose.

"Malfoy!" Ron fumbled for his wand, wanting to hurt the blonde-haired boy so badly after what he had brought upon his family.

"I swear, that was the exact same thing Potter said when I arrived in the main hall of this Black House." Draco drawled coolly, though slightly worried with the fact that both his mother and brother were sleeping, and that he could not take on the two Gryffindors at once.

Harry grimaced at the scene. Ron had followed him up, probably out of curiosity, but that had ruined his whole plan of hiding Malfoy and his mother until he was ready to tell the rest of the Order.

"Ron, he's here because, well…" he didn't know what to say. Why did the Malfoys come here anyways? _'Oh, wait, Vladimir.'_ Harry thought.

"Vlad brought them here. Something about them included in Dumbledore's remaining orders."

Ron had looked immensely angry when Vladimir's name was mentioned. "_Evensong_? That little Slytherin sneak, you actually listened to him and allowed his buddy into the house? Like, how did he even know where this place is? He's fooling you, like how Dumbledore got fooled and this bloody git allowed _his_ buddies into the school!"

"Vladimir is on our side, Ron! It was sworn; even you were there! And Malfoy actually didn't kill Dumbledore; Snape, that double-crosser, killed Dumbledore!" Harry said, trying to save their hides in case a duel began.

"But that's where you are wrong, 'Ry. Well, not completely, but wrong in a sense."

Harry, Ron and Draco whirled around, different coloured hair swishing. Draco looked like he was about to say something, since his mouth had dropped into an 'O' shape, whilst Harry and Ron looked very confused, both wands drawn into a fighting stance, wondering who to aim at, Draco or the new-comer.

Draco's replica stood at the door way to 'Vladimir's' room. He smirked, and Draco himself had to grimace at seeing his duplicate again.

"Alright, who's the real Malfoy?" Ron snarled, his wand swinging from Draco to Cygnus and back. Cygnus chuckled, took out his wand (Harry stiffened his even more at the gesture), and said, pointing the wand at himself,

"_Finite._"

The look of a pure Malfoy drained away to leave behind the red-head with green eyes that had accompanied the Order since who knows when. Vladimir laughed at the shocked looks from Harry and Ron, while Draco just twitched his eye, traumatized at what should have been impossible.

"Did you _have_ to simply scare the shit out of us?" Harry cried, while Ron looked all the more angry than before.

"No, but I wished to see how you would react at two Draco's in one room. Or something in the likes of that. Good morning, Ron Weasley, are you staying for lunch? I could always have Dobby or Tipsy cook up some food for us." Ron couldn't help but perk up at the mention of food.

"Tipsy's here?" Draco whispered, eyes hopeful, as he had forgotten to tell his house-elf that they were leaving the Manor.

"Yes, he is here; you should never forget your house-elf, Draco, with the idiot Ministry people tailing Lady Malfoy and you like this. And for no good reason as well. Harry, I suppose we'll be talking after Ron has left with his fill of lunch?"

Harry grinned stupidly at the visualization of a bloated Ron going home to Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, before frowning slightly at Ron. "So…are you staying? If you are, you're going to be nice to…the Slytherins."

'_They're changing you, Harry. So fast, too._' Ron thought, before answering quietly, "I'd like to stay. You've been alone too long; the silence must have driven you nuts to allow these guys in." Ron sneered, but in a very light teasing way.

Harry smiled. Gryffindors and Slytherins together, eating lunch. The mere thought of it almost made him laugh. Oh, and they were going to be civil, too! The afternoon was going to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

Ron had left, but not completely bloated. Actually, he didn't leave bloated at all. He was too worried that his mother would catch him eating at his best friend's house.

Draco had left the table after eating a satisfying lunch, since he did not eat much when he was on the run, and barely ate any better when he got back to the Manor. He went exploring, the final House of Black that he had yet to visit before.

Harry and Vladimir settled themselves in the library, as Narcissa had decided to talk with Walburga again, once her youngest son had given her a miniature _lecture_ about what she could tell the painting. Really, a _lecture_!

They were facing each other slightly, both in a plush armchair. Harry actually looked hesitant, if not scared and worried, about what he was about to learn from his Slytherin friend.

Vladimir took out the bottle of potion that he did not manage to use at the Manor. Harry's eyes widened at it; he could fully remember when Snape had threatened to use it on him.

"Who's that for?" he finally coughed out, still focused on the little vial.

"It would be for me to take, as whatever I'm telling you may startle you so much that you won't trust a single word out of my mouth." Vlad said evenly.

Harry's state of shock rose even more as his heartbeat slowed down to a calm thumping. "You're going to allow yourself to be administrated Veritaserum?"

The red-haired boy nodded solemnly. "It will be very disturbing for you to find out, and this truth potion would in reality be better than a calming potion for you."

Harry shook his head after thinking about what he could do. "I'd like to trust you without the potion. I think it's my Gryffindor instinct that's telling me you're okay. Like, good okay."

Vladimir smiled. Harry would trust him, even without the Veritaserum. Now he wouldn't have to waste one of his last bottles of the wondrous liquid.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning, but that might take too long. Where would you like me to start? Dumbledore's plans, the truth about me, or what we should be doing other than talking about the past?"

"I'd like you to start with the plans, I think. You could break the…the truth about yourself as you go along, as I suppose your real…– identity? – is not Vladimir Evensong."

The other boy smiled even more. "You're getting better at this, Harry. Okay, on with Dumbledore's plans.

"I know of the Horcruxes, and we need to find and destroy them. I know that you've gotten rid of the diary, whilst Dumbledore got rid of the ring. I also know you have the fake locket, which means we need to find the real locket, but I already know where that is."

Harry stared at Vlad. "You know a lot for a low-ranked Order member." He managed to splutter. Vlad chuckled.

"I'm a Slytherin for a reason, and a good one at that. Now…Dumbledore, he said that there must be at least one Malfoy helping you destroy the Horcruxes. He has a weird mind, really, since you hate them and all, but it would prove very helpful to you. He said that…while chewing thoughtfully on a lemon drop, crazy muggle candy."

"Dumbledore _was_ crazy, in a weird way. But, do I seriously _have_ to work with Draco?" Harry tried to sound casual, instead of alarmed and pissed off.

Vlad shook his head, ponytail swishing. "Though it would be best for you to work with your rival, as I think the old coot planned you to do, but there is one other true Malfoy that you could _trust_ and work with."

Harry blinked confused. "You just ruled out his father. Who else do you mean? I know Lady Malfoy is a Black at heart. There are no more of that blood-line –"

There was a hazardous crashing sound downstairs, and loud yelling ensued with curses.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley stumbled out of the fireplace, followed closely by their sister. Maybe it was too closely, because Ginny crashed into them and they fell down before bursting into curses of not moving out of 'line of fire' and such, before they collapsed weakly into fits of laughter.

It was not what the Golden Boy and his Slytherin friend had expected, but it was loads better than a fight or Death Eaters. Harry shuddered at the mere thought.

The Weasley twins and the only Weasley daughter got up and brushed themselves off, just in time for Ron and Hermione to come through. Harry swore he did not mean to feel like the way he did, but seeing his best friends since age eleven grasping each other tightly in an intimate way made him slightly queasy, not to mention a touch jealous.

"Hello, Harry!" Hermione cried as she removed herself from Ron and hugged Harry before he could say a word in reply. Vladimir stood back and watched with a light smirk on his face. Oh boy. For his brother to see this…

"What is this, a Weasel family reunion?" Speak of the devil. Seven heads swivelled around to see Draco Malfoy at the top of the steps, adorned with a white silk t-shirt and black jeans, leaning against the handrail.

They all gaped for several reasons. One, Harry now finally took in how _wonderful_ Draco Malfoy looked, rival or not. Two, the Weasleys (with the exception of an angry-looking Ron) and Hermione were shocked at his sudden appearance. Three, Vladimir had yet to fully register the fact that Draco had put on the most muggle-like outfit he could find.

Draco smirked, loving the way he could simply make himself known and have such a huge reaction out of people. That is, until all four Weasleys snapped. Three wands had swung towards Draco, all letting out a different spell. Ron still seemed angry, but did not raise his wand, even with Hermione looking unusually scared.

There was a horrible yell had Draco jumping down from the stairs to his brother. One could suppose the three spells fired had definitely hit their mark, but with a horrible reaction. Vladimir Evensong had the bat-bogies all over him, and there was blood and horrendous shaking. Ginny stifled a scream when she saw what she had done, while the twins looked guilty, confused and shocked at the same time.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, not taking her eyes off the twitching form next to Malfoy. "Who did they just hex?"

"A highly important Slytherin Order member." Everyone's face paled at the information the Golden Boy gave, while Draco was muttering something along the lines of '_episkey'_, '_medisalus'_ and 'damned Weasels'.

"You shouldn't be asking for a fight when you go to your friend's house, if you even know what I mean." Draco said when his brother was cleared of some blood. He couldn't use '_finite_' to counter the hexes as it might remove the glamour charm Cygnus had put on.

"Well, you're the one who suddenly appeared in a place you're not wanted, ferret-face." Ron shot back, and Harry just shook his head and groaned. He definitely couldn't side with Malfoy, and he could side with Ron either, or else the Malfoys would leave and tell the Death Eaters where their Headquarters were.

"Weasel." (All the Weasleys twitched.)

"Girl!" (Everyone looked at Draco in anticipation.)

"_WHAT?!_" (Everyone winced at Draco's horrendous screech of outrage.) "Blood-traitor!"

"Yourself, Malfoy. Such a snobby snake." (Narcissa is awake and is also at the top of the stairs, looking shocked.)

"Gryffindork!" (All Gryffindors twitched in annoyance.)

"Bloody git!" (Hermione looks like she wants to admonish Ron for swearing.)

"Frecklie!" (Narcissa is now down the stairs, and all eyes widen in amazement as Draco says the childish insult with a pout.)

Fred, George and Ginny burst out into laughter, and even Hermione couldn't help a small smile. Harry just tried to resist the churning at the bottom of his stomach. He didn't know Malfoy could pout, no less than acting like a little kid. He looked too cute for his own good.

"Draco, what on _earth_ are you doing?" was the first thing Narcissa cried. The next thing that happened caused chaos in the room again.

Molly and Arthur Weasley tumbled out of the fireplace with a flash of green fire, and wands were raised to attack for the third time that day.

* * *

In truth, the two ladies got along quite well after Narcissa's situation was explained. They had moved on to worry about Vladimir though, and Molly gave her sons and daughter a good scolding.

"How _dare_ you attack one of Harry's guests, even if they used to be one of your enemies! You should be ashamed of yourself that an Order member had to interfere and get _hurt_ in the process!"

"But Mum! We didn't know that he was one of Harry's guests –"

"You should have told them, Ronald Bilius Weasley! Your father and I are horrified to know that you knew poor Draco was there and meant no harm; you should have stopped your brothers and sister!"

Before Ron could complain himself, their mum had left the room they usually stayed in, slamming the door with a bang. She hurried over to the next room where Harry was leaning against the wall, watching his rival wave his wand occasionally to rid Vladimir of blood. The bogies still covered the long-haired boy, and Molly tsked at Draco's supposed stupidity.

"Here, let me." Draco was gently brushed away and Molly waved her wand. He was about to protest in mild anger when she said the spell.

"_Finite Incantatem!_"

Draco closed his eyes, knowing that though the bogies would disappear, and maybe that the blood would stop flowing, there would be a carbon copy of himself lying in the bed instead of his glamoured brother. Molly Weasley's muffled scream and the sound of Harry quickly walking over after shutting the door quietly was all he needed to hear that what he predicted had come true.

Two of which who were not suppose to know of Cygnus' existence yet had seen his face, blood-covered or not.

* * *

**A/N:** _Medisalus _- combination of _medi_cor (to heal/cure) and _salus_ (health).

Thanks to all who reviewed last time. I hope Cygnus isn't too perfect-like; I'm dragging in too many good traits, aren't I? That doesn't give me a good excuse though. Next post should be in November; I found time last month to type this chapter up.

Silvaer, signing out.

Later...

I need a beta - yes, but I can leave dear Cyggie as he (so close to perfect) is. I'm an idiot, but can you just leave me to type up the third chapter? Thanks to those who reviewed...


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!** There will be extremely-super-light SLASH in this chapter! If you don't like it, skip it. But it's so short, and there are no details.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long. My schedule screwed me. Okay, no it didn't. Just leave me be. The next chapter should come out in early December.

Also, I will be taking a vacation of which I have no access to the computer to. Therefore, the fifth chapter will actually be delayed, unless I have an idea-rush.

Anyways, have a good read!

* * *

Chapter Three: First Identity De-feathered for One, Fledging Feelings for Two

"Draco!" was Molly Weasley's cry.

"Malfoy!" Even Harry sounded extremely concerned. But that wasn't all of it. "There are two of you?! What the bloody hell?!"

"_Enervate._" Was all Draco Malfoy said, hoping that his brother would fix the problem. "I suppose he didn't finish telling you his real identity then, Potter."

Mrs. Weasley looked flabbergast, partly trying to scold Harry, the other part frozen in shock at the news.

"_Brother o' mine_, are you okay?" Cygnus blinked an itchy eyelid and nodded slowly at his twin's somewhat sarcastic tone. His brother was fine. That's all the younger boy needed to know. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Um...would you mind telling me what this is about, Vladimir?" That was Harry's voice. Wait, _Harry's_ voice?!

"But - he - not - Order - a Malfoy?" The red-haired woman spluttered in continuous shock.

Cygnus flinched. 'Oh darn, there's someone else in the room.' He opened both eyes this time, and glared at his brother. "Couldn't you have at least limited it so only Harry would find out? Now we have -" He turned his head to look at Weasley née Prewett.

"-Mrs. Weasley here, so one more person knows of my existence!" he finished.

Draco glared back at his brother. "Well, I'm not _perfect_ like _you_ are, _Cyggie_, brother _dearest_. I wasn't in _training_ to be _wonderful_ and everything for most of my life." The sarcastic remark slapped Cygnus in the face, and the younger brother depleted immediately. Harry was looking back and forth from one twin to the other, unsure of what to do.

Though Draco was taller than everyone else in the room, he was still reprimanded by Molly.

"He was only thinking of the good for everyone, Mr. Malfoy! He did not need such a cruel statement right after he wakes up saving you from a combination of hexes."

A small voice spoke up. "No, its okay, Mrs. Weasley. I did accuse him, and I shouldn't have. He is my brother, and the only one at that. I'm sorry, Draco."

A pregnant pause swept around into the room, and then Draco sneered. "Sorry? _Sorry?!_ You're blaming me for something I had no clue about, something I don't even believe I am a part of! I haven't even known you for a _week_ yet, and I was nice enough to you to even _try_ to heal you after _you_ took the hexes meant for _me_. And that was really insulting, as if you thought I couldn't handle those Gryffindors myself. You're not my mother, nor my father, wherever the hell he is. I don't need protection from _you_." He finished his rant furiously with venom, and stalked stiffly out of the room.

Cygnus's grey-blue eyes turned stormy, beginning to glaze over. "I...I failed him." He whispered forlornly, completely disheartened. He missed his chance at being family again.

"Harry, dear, I suppose you should talk to...Mr. Malfoy here. I will be in the kitchen fixing up dinner if you need me, dearies." The woman left in a bustling manner, needing something to distract herself, and giving space to who seemed to need to do something.

But he stood there, unsure of where to start, of what to do.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was hideously angry. 'How dare he, how **dare** he! He's my brother; he's not supposed to blame me for such things! I didn't even know what was suppose to happen, I didn't even know how he managed to keep the Evensong glamour on for that trick he did on us! Good grief, couldn't he have done it this time as well?! That idiot, how the hell is he my brother?!'

He was pacing a pathway into the old wooden floor of the room he had been given; an annoyed frown marred his aristocratic pale face. So concentrated on his thoughts he was, he did not register the fact that his mother had entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"What happened, Draco? You look very irritated." Came the soft, caring voice of his mother.

He jolted, and then turned slowly, not wanting to confront his mother at the moment. "I...I got a little mad at Cygnus...it's nothing, really."

Narcissa raised a well-groomed brow. "It can't be 'nothing' if it has you put on such a serious frown and be wearing a hole into the floor."

Draco sighed, but pulled the card anyways. "Do we have to discuss it now? I'm a little tired after all we had to go through for the last few days."

Narcissa looked at her son, watching and waiting. When he did nothing more, she sighed inaudibly, and nodded, leaving the room as silently as she came in.

'What am I going to do?' he wondered, as he sat down at the foot of his bed.

Little did he know, his rival _and_ his brother were all thinking along the lines of the thought.

* * *

"Err...Well...Um," Harry stuttered. Cygnus himself shuddered through a sigh, and began talking, picking up from where he had left off in the library.

"As you now know...I am the remaining Malfoy, other than my twin brother. We are the only Malfoys that you can work with because Dumbledore said so, as Father is an idiot slave of the sick snake bastard, and Dumbledore would roll over thrice in his marble grave if you did not follow his remaining orders. In that case, it may suck for either Draco or me, or both of us."

"I'd rather work with you than your...twin brother, is it?"

"Yeah, he's my twin. Awfully pompous, but sometimes I act that way too...He's older than I am, did you know? I haven't known him for too long, though."

"What do you mean you haven't known him for too long though? He's your brother!"

"Well...I've been in hiding at school, you know. Never been to the Malfoy Manor until about two days ago. So, I haven't really known Draco as my brother until two days ago. I mean, both of us acknowledge being brothers."

Once again, it was Harry's turn to be speechless, staring at Cygnus as if he was shocked. Which he was, for that matter. He returned to the question that had been bothering him since he found out he had to work with a Malfoy.

"So I get to choose to work between you or your twin?"

"Yes and no. Dumbledore gave me jobs myself...I don't necessarily need to assist you in the Horcrux Hunting. I think the old man was deranged when he mentioned you having to work with someone from my family...He already gave me too many jobs as it was, and I highly doubt he actually wanted you to work with your rival, when you two could hex each other until there was no tomorrow. Most likely, you would work with Draco, and I'd come in occasionally to help...the other jobs Dumbledork set up for me are going to take hideously long."

Cygnus sighed again, and sat up properly, facing Harry instead of the ceiling.

"I'll work with Malfoy then. Oh, wait. What do we call each other then? You're a Malfoy as well..." Harry indeed was so worked up, and Cygnus had to prod him a bit.

"Technically, no one other than you is supposed to know that I am Draco's twin brother, so I'd still be under the disguise as Vladimir Evensong. Our late Headmaster had a sincerely clever mind, so none of this is me; just Albus and Severus."

"So you're still Vlad...that is, unless we decide to reveal you to the crowd, which is unlikely, as nearly everyone would have a fit. Yeah, that just about sums it up." They both laughed lightly, and then Cygnus frowned.

"You know I'm not that willing to go talk to my brother, right?"

Harry paled at the statement. Cygnus continued. "I'm a coward, I know. But I really don't think it's my position to go talk to him now. He's really pissed off at me. A pissed-off Draco is not nice to deal with...you know that because of experience, as well, right?"

Harry was silent. The implication was instead of Cygnus talking to his brother, Harry would need to go, as no one else had found out about the situation, and Molly Weasley already made her say. This was going to be awkward, and he couldn't really refuse, could he? It was just his personality for him to help...

"I'll..." Harry paused, as if thinking about his choices, even though he already decided, grudgingly or not. "I'll do it. I'll talk him into some sense...I understand, if you know what I mean."

Cygnus lightened up a little. "I'm sorry, you know. Just adds even more on your conscience. I'll owe you one, surely."

Harry smirked. He could use that. "Yes, you'll owe me one. For the good of it, right?"

Cygnus grimaced, and Harry left the room, going in search of one Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry went downstairs first, and was lucky to come across Narcissa, sipping on a cup of tea that Kreacher, the Black Family's house-elf, had prepared for her.

"Mrs. Malfoy? I'm sorry to disturb you..." Harry began.

"Hmm? Oh, it's alright Mr. Potter; how can I help you?" She looked up, her clear blue eyes boring into him, like when he had Occlumency lessons with Snape.

"Do you happen to know where your son is? I need to talk to him about something urgent." Harry remembered that Narcissa did not know that he and Molly Weasley knew of Cygnus' existence.

Narcissa blinked in surprise. "He's in his room." She said shortly.

"Thank you." Harry paused for a second, before adding, "You might want to see your other son now; he has no company."

He left for the older twin's room as Narcissa's normal stoic face faded into one of shock.

* * *

"OI! Malfoy, you in there?" Harry knocked on the solid wood door harshly.

"What the hell do you want, Potter?" Draco opened the door a crack.

Harry paused in confusion. What _did_ he want, exactly? As in, how was he going to explain what Cygnus wanted him to do? '_Damnit._'

"Let me in and I'll explain the stupid situation to you." He glared at the pair of grey-blue eyes.

Those eyes narrowed, and the door closed slowly. There was a sound of rustling as Harry stood there, confused and somewhat angered.

The door opened again. After a hand gesture, Harry stepped inside the room.

It had not changed much since he last saw it. The room was the bedroom of Sirius' younger brother, Regulus Black. He had died rebelling against Voldemort as a traitor in the Death Eaters; the Golden Trio believed that he had the Horcux of the Slytherin Locket, after Harry moved into the Grimmauld Place for good.

The most prominent colours were green, black, and dark brown, along with a few dabs of grey and silver. One could certainly expect this from a Slytherin's room.

"Well?" Draco said, leaning against the bedpost. He had changed his clothes into a blue shirt and grey jeans.

Harry twitched before he started talking. "It's about your brother." The other boy tensed immediately.

"What does he want?" came the terse voice.

"He wanted me to talk some sense into you about what happened...and what's about to happen...in the world."

Malfoy looked at him strangely. "Go on. I didn't let you in the room just to stand and stare."

Harry frowned, but Malfoy's words were expected. They were, after all, still rivals, even though a _bit_ more civilized so that they won't hex each other on sight.

"He wishes to say he was sorry...though I do find that stupid, since it wasn't his fault."

Malfoy sneered. "Then whose fault was it? Mine? Yours?"

"No," Harry said, quietly. "Dumbledore's."

Malfoy stared at him for a second before laughing bitterly. "No, really? I would hardly believe from Dumbledore's own Golden Boy to say that it was _Dumbledore's_ fault that something happened the way it shouldn't. Tell me the truth before I hex you out the door."

Harry stood up straighter. "I _am_ telling you the truth. There is something going on, and Dumbledore believed that it had to do with me, you, and your brother."

He explained what Cygnus had told him before, and expressed his own incredulity of it. Sometimes their late Headmaster _was_ a nutcase.

Malfoy expressed his feelings about the situation. "No way past the seven gates of hell would I work for the dead guy. **Dead**! And with _you_? I have no wish to participate in this at all. You can go tell my brother that I'm not coming, and he can worry his arse over it himself."

Harry snarled. "He's trying to help _us_ make our world better! I've only known the real him for a bit over an hour, and I can already see that _if_ we work together, good things would come as a result! And apparently, for that to work, _you_ need to cooperate!"

Malfoy snapped. Whipping out his wand, he pointed it at Harry as he stalked over. Harry didn't even flinch. "You know what, get out. I don't want to help, nor to I feel obliged to. If you need someone to assist you on your little quest, ask someone who's not _me_." The blackthorn wand shook, Malfoy trembling in anger.

Harry stood his ground. "You are coming even if you don't want to. Did you think _I_ chose this path to take? I was also forced into the Merlin-be-damned situation, and _you_ are the only who can assist, as Dumbledore says. Even if he is a little barmy at times, I trust his word, and you _can_ do the things I just told you. No, I don't like the idea of my rival joining me on something I feel is personal, but _damnit_ -"

"Shut up! I already voiced my opinions!"

"Make me." Harry was pondering how much longer they could last having a semi-civil conversation when Malfoy attacked.

Draco, of course, was wondering about how cliché the whole scene looked like if it had been a third-person view. But he wasn't a fiction writer. He was a student wizard, kissing another student wizard. Problem was, they were both guys.

'Oh, Father's going to kill me if he ever finds out. Why couldn't I think of a better way to shut Harry up?!'

His conscience replied. 'You like him, you twit. Stop going into denial. It's a sign of -'

'You may now shut up too. And _no_, I'm not kissing you.'

But he continued kissing Harry. Harry, now, was in a state of shock.

'What...what...what...'

'Stop repeating yourself! Just finish the sentence!'

'What the hell are you?!'

'Wrong sentence. Try again.'

'Fine. What the hell is Malfoy doing?!'

'I thought that was a bit obvious. He's kissing you.'

'I know that! I mean, what is he doing, kissing me?! I'm not gay! I'm not even bi!'

'Good Merlin. Denial and adolescents these days.' His conscience left him.

Harry was thoroughly shut up, that was for sure. When Draco realized his job was finished, he had to pry his mind away from the situation, and he breathed unsteadily. His cheeks were beginning to pick up some pink.

No, he did not apologize. Yes, he left the room in a hurry, cheeks flaming some more, leaving behind an equally flushed Harry, who continued to lean against the wall in confusion.

* * *

'I liked it. Oh Merlin, I _liked_ it!' Harry was pacing down the hall in his own room. He had been contemplating what had just happened as soon as he fled the room what seemed to be like an hour after his rival.

'He better still be my rival. If he isn't, I might need to bash his head in. Agh! I _liked_ it! I - I - help. If I don't tell someone, I'll burst. But I can't tell anyone, can I?'

He sat down abruptly onto his king-sized bed. He was tired of walking around like a deranged maniac for half an hour.

'I can't tell his brother. That would be too weird. And I can't tell the Weasleys. They get really mad...and to thinking that he cast a curse on me...which he didn't, but that still doesn't explain _why the hell I feel this way!_

He sucked in a breath, and began talking out loud. He might as well, hoping that the thoughts would leave him if he expelling them from his mouth.

"I can try to tell Hermione...but she was the one getting the horrible insults for him...but she'll be able to think logically and tell me what's happening...should I ask Hermione?"

"Ask me what?" came a voice from past the closed door.

Harry froze, before taking a breath. 'Well, this would be the best way.' He thought, and opened the door to Hermione. Ron was nowhere in sight, thank goodness.

He closed the door. "Can you cast a spell on the room first? I don't want anyone to hear. Not even with _Muffliato_."

Hermione gave her friend a look, before taking out her wand and whispering, "_Tantum nostrum auris_."

"I'm going to need to learn that spell."

"Yes, you will. Now, what is it?"

"I...something happened today." Harry now realized he would have to end up telling Vladimir Evensong's real identity if he continued.

"Yes, something happened today, Harry. Can you please explain? I have quite a few questions for you...that's why I was outside your door, you know." Hermione twirled one of her curly strands of hair.

"I'll start from the beginning then. You know the guy Ginny and the twins hexed? He was Vladimir Evensong. Except, that wasn't his real identity."

Hermione walked over to the foot of his bed and sat down. "And? Was he a Death Eater? Someone we can't trust?"

"No, actually. He is actually Cygnus Malfoy."

Hermione blinked. Harry could practically hear the gears in her head turning, as he himself prayed to the high gods that Cygnus would not kill him for revealing his secret so soon. 'And to solve my _own_ problems.' He thought.

"Is he...a brother of Malfoy?"

"He's actually the younger twin. Apparently, it was their father, godfather, or our Headmaster who tried to protect him from the Dark ways."

"Vlad worked for the Order, I know that much. So, he turns out to be the younger twin of Draco Malfoy. How come we never saw them conversing with each other?"

"In actuality, both did not know they had a brother. They actually met each other for the first time a few days ago."

Hermione stared. "Okay...my non-existent questions have been answered to a point. Now, what is _your_ question that you need _my_ help with, so important that I had to use the privacy spell?"

Harry blushed immediately. He looked down at his slippers, avoiding his friend's look. "We can only call Cygnus Vlad, since no one else knows he's...well, him. After we fixed him from the hexes, Mrs. Weasley used _Finite Incantatem_, which removed the light glamour to conceal his features. He and his brother fought over why Mrs. Weasley had to find out...and Malfoy stormed out of the room.

Vladimir persuaded me to 'talk some sense' into Malfoy. The conversation ended...strangely."

Harry burned a furious pink again. Hermione stared at him, trying to figure him out. He didn't look like he was in a fight. "Alright. So, how did it end?"

"He told me to shut up. I said that he'd have to make me." Harry inhaled shakily, but was interrupted before he could continue.

"So he kissed you?" Hermione had a twinkle in her eye.

Harry stared at the muggle-born witch. "How'd you -"

"I didn't know; I simply guessed. It _is_ quite the cliché image."

Harry could not say anything to that comment. He never knew Hermione would...

"Anyways, what is your question?" The twinkle in her eyes was laughing at him, he was sure.

"Should I really feel...that it was good?"

Hermione snickered, and then he glared at her. She stopped, and answered seriously.

"Here is where you problem is, then. If you like it, you either like kissing, guys, guys and girls, or just Malfoy. Or it was just a spontaneous feeling like hormones. You've had bad experience with dating...you know what I mean."

Harry sighed. "But what if I actually do like him?" He was worried. What would the others think?

"The Wizarding World is different than our Muggle world, you know. Magical folks do not care if you like guys, girls, or both. I've heard of this when the other girls in my dorm were...gossiping. Just to let you know."

He smirked at her. "I suppose you went to the library to see if what they said was true, then? Because it's so interesting, isn't it, 'Mione?"

Hermione looked away, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, before beginning to talk again. "You're going to need to figure out your feelings in order to deal with the rest of who-knows-when. If I'm right, it'll be _very_ awkward for you...and Malfoy for that matter. Just steel yourself if something goes awry. Your friends are always here to support you."

She stood up quietly. "I better go, before Ron comes looking for me."

Harry laughed. "Have you guys connected yet?"

She gave him an innocent look. "What?"

"You can't hide it much longer, you know. I mean, it's so obvious, even Kreacher is saying things about it."

"Shut it, you." She broke the spell, and exited the room.

Harry lay down, and ignored the nagging feeling at the back of his head. He'll need to play matchmaker before he figured out his own problem. 'It'll be better that way.

'Good luck, Ron, Hermione.'

* * *

A/N #2: Tantum nostrum auris - Only our ear(s)

Should the next chapter be wandless or animagus? Take your pick. Animagus is the one who is currently in position, but things can switch, because my story is messed up that way.

Silvaer, going to study...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** There wasn't really much of a vote, and Animagus won, because the writer's block finally broke.

At first, I thought I wouldn't manage to get this chapter done in time, but hey, when you persevere and try, you can do it.

Enjoy this randomness! I hope I can get the fifth chapter up before I leave.

* * *

Chapter Four: First Half of the Seventeenth Anniversary Since Hatching

They avoided each other as much as they could for the rest of the day. In fact, they avoided each other for most of the month, only acknowledging each other at the dinner table (and some other places), since it was impolite to use magic to reach for something one could ask for, and also that Harry was not of age yet. Draco had come of age on June 5th, before the Death Eaters were set upon the school.

Of course, it _was_ about time Harry would become of age, and to be able to do things everyone else could do (with the exception of Ginny).

Molly Weasley had managed to convince Harry into helping her cook and clean for a few days to prepare for his birthday. The Boy-Who-Lived would be able to stay out of their plans, and they were happy. Of course, poor Harry thought that he was playing matchmaker still, having Ron and Hermione go to Diagon Alley together, two days before his birthday.

"So oblivious, our Harry." Stated Hermione as she walked down the Alley, hand in hand with Ron. He was still blushing, of course, but not as fiercely, and was not stuttering when he spoke next.

"It's strange, really. Hermione, have you bought a present for him yet?"

'Well, he _is_ still stupid. I told him that I didn't, and that today's trip was the whole _point_ of buying Harry presents. No harm saying it again, I suppose.' Hermione thought.

"No, I haven't, Ronald. Have _you_ **thought** of a present yet?"

Ron flushed. He had spent some time simply _pondering_ what to get his best friend, and had come up with no results. Well, no _satisfactory_ results.

Hermione nodded her head once. "Exactly. Think quickly, and maybe we'll get the shopping done today."

Ron began to walk more swiftly at her words, and she simply smiled as she hurried to match his long strides.

Behind them followed an extremely reluctant Draco, under multiple glamours that changed his appearance. 'Why did they have to make _me_ tag along?! I don't even know the Boy-Who-Lived well.'

They entered Gringott's Bank to retrieve more money for the shopping. The goblins nodded seriously, or as seriously as the goblins could seem, when Draco whispered his name and gave his key. It was his own vault, of course, and he had plenty, due to his position of the Malfoy Heir.

When they left the bank, they split up, and the glamoured boy entered the wizarding familiar store in haste. Not many would be in, until it was time for school to begin again. Taking long strides, he headed for the back of the store.

He passed a multitude of creatures, all of different species and breeds. He nearly crashed into a red-head boy his age holding two fancy looking bird cages, but ignored him. He had no idea _what_ to get the person whose birthday was in two days, let alone actually _getting_ something.

'A snake, then? But that's so…Ugh.' No, his thoughts were not the most dignified a person of his blood could have, but _really_, considering the situation he was in…

He eventually agreed with the idea of the snake. There was nothing else better, was there? Potter's friends would definitely not think of that kind of present.

And indeed, they didn't. When the three met up at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione was holding what was definitely a book, and a slip of metallic blue paper. Ron was clutching a bag that contained a brand new chess set, as well as an extremely generous amount of chocolate.

The girl stared at his box for a second, questioningly, but dismissed it quickly. 'I can trust him. Especially if Harry can trust him.'

They entered the pub, and with the waving of three wands, the presents were shrunk and put away in their robes. Using the private fireplace, they stepped through the green flames, and on the other side, the witch and wizards popped out.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley had assigned him to wash the morning dishes, clean his room, as well as doing a few other things.

'So strange, that she wants me to work today. And to think, Ron, Hermione, Vladimir and _Malfoy_ get the day off! What is happening to the world…?'

He was cleaning the room that had the fireplace when they came back. Vladimir was not with them, he realised, but greeted his best friends anyways. He ignored Draco like he did since the kiss.

"Ron, do you know why your mum had me doing so many chores today?"

Ron faked a look of surprise, and Harry fell for it. "I dunno, mate. Is she mad at you?"

"I don't think so." They entered the kitchen, where said mum was serving lunch.

"Sandwiches, dears. You can relax for the rest of the day, but be sure not to fool around too much!"

They ate happily for awhile, until Draco asked, "Where's Vlad?" He didn't skip a beat, even though he had to think of not speaking his brother's name, to prevent it from slipping out. He was still mad at his twin.

Harry raised an inquiring eyebrow, but said nothing. Ron shrugged, and Hermione was the only one to reply.

"He said he would be coming with us, but he slipped away really early. Do you think he's still–"

Vladimir walked in, red hair tied, and holding things in both arms that were concealed with glamours.

"I'll need to borrow your books a bit longer, Malfoy. They're really interesting." He sat down in one of the wooden chairs and took a sandwich.

Ron tried to touch one of the items that Vladimir had with him, but then jumped away with a short: "Ow!"

"And that's why you ask for permission to touch something that isn't yours, or otherwise test the unknown object for hexes and such. You need to work on your skills, Ronald."

Ron snarled slightly at the other red-head, but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "I suppose we should all practise some duelling, then?"

Harry nodded his head. That would be a good idea, and would prove a good distraction and time-passer.

"I need to finish with this, so I'll watch you guys instead." Vladimir gestured to his sparkling pieces of air. "It's a little project, which needs to be done by Harry's birthday."

"It is my birthday present?" Harry smirked.

"I'm not answering that, 'Ry. My secrets to keep, like everything else." The last part of his sentence was muttered under his breath, and only Draco was within earshot.

They stood up and left for the room of which they practised their duelling in, while a satisfied and smirking Vladimir tailed after them.

* * *

"_Impedimenta!_"

"_Protego!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

The spell shot quickly right after the _Impedimenta_, and Draco lost his wand the third time. Hermione tossed the blackthorn wand back, like Ron did the duel before, and Harry the duel before that.

Vladimir smiled grimly at the sounds of the duelling. Yes, his brother was going to need a lot of work, to improve his skills on quick-feet and less thinking. 'Unless, of course, he is better in the lab than on the field, and with preferences of such.'

"You sure you don't want to duel him, Vlad?" That was Harry's smirking voice. He didn't want to be provoked, and he _still_ hadn't finished the runes and designs on the cages.

"No. I'm going to retreat to my room if you keep asking, and then you probably won't see me until tomorrow, or your birthday, or even the day after that."

"Alright, then. We'll leave you to whatever you're doing." The others went to conjure Patroni, and Draco had to learn is with much contempt.

"Think of an extremely happy memory, and then say the incantation." Instructed Hermione. Ron and Harry looked on, bored.

There was not much to pick on, that was for sure. He focused on the time when he was part of the Inquisitorial Squad, and he had caught members of Dumbledore's Army. He ignored the twinge of remembering the late Headmaster's name.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Shooting out from his wand was nothing but a wisp of silvery smoke. Vladimir sighed as the wisp neared him, and concealed a groan when Ron sneered at Draco and cast the spell himself, letting the silver terrier into the room.

Harry joined in soon after, the majestic stag bounding around the room. Hermione giggled a bit when Ron's terrier ran circles around her, and sent out her own swift otter.

"Think of something _really_ happy."

The others turned to look at him. He had allowed himself to be distracted again. 'Merlin, I'm never going to be done the cages in time, especially if I continue like this.'

"_Expecto Patronum!_" The joy and happiness of remembering the time when he found out he _did_ have a family, a mother, father, and a **brother**.

The large silvery shape flew out of his wand, flying circles above the adolescents before alighting with a mental, proud trumpeting sound, or so Vladimir imagined. He found it fitting, since his true name was indeed, Cygnus.

"It's too distracting here, and with all the problems set out like this, I'm never going to get my project done. Good day to you all; I'll be in my room if you truly wish to bother me." Vladimir got up and left the room, the objects levitating behind him, and the trumpeter swan dissipated.

* * *

Draco stared at the spot his brother had sat at throughout the whole practise. He had thought he didn't need practise, seeing who he was, but it seemed that hands-on experience could make you more skilled.

'He's happy. My _brother_ is happy, and I'm not. It's not fair, is it? How can he be _happy_ when all of this is going on?!' His rage had taken over again. Normally, he would be composed, but the stress and tension was getting to him.

He snarled, and quickly conjured up a dummy. It drained him, but it would be worth it. And it was worth it, as he hurled spell after spell, some of them even Dark.

There was silence in the room, except for harsh breathing, and what was left of the dummy was a small pile of ashes, then Draco quelled his frustration.

He left the room soon after.

* * *

The days passed, and then it was Harry Potter's birthday. They had set up the present pile in a corner of the family room, and Molly Weasley was busy preparing for the birthday dinner. At 6 am of course.

Fred and George got up early. They had plans for today. But having their mother also up early was bad.

"Mum! What are you doing up?"

"That's like asking why you two are up." She replied, cracking an egg into the bowl of cake mixture.

Both Fred and George twitched, before leaving the room quietly. They returned to their room, which was next to the birthday boy's.

"So…"

"Fireworks, Gred?"

"Fireworks indeed, Forge. How about one that surrounds 'Ry so no one can get to him?"

"Or something embarrassing."

"Yes, that would work." And the twins set off to work, not going to return until dinner. And coming back to eat lunch, of course.

* * *

Cygnus was still working on the cages.

'So, I have the rune of protection, the rune of confusion, and the rune of glamours.' He looked at the two cages thoughtfully. 'Oh. I suppose I should personalize them for each person. And write the notes, or else they'll never get it. Oh, wait! Do I have to wrap them up? Nah, I think I'll just glamour them. Like everything else.' He snickered quietly to himself.

He wrote a nice letter, which was actually an order form.

_Dear Jemma,_

_I know it has been a long time since I last asked for your assistance, so I hope this request does not bother you. I am hoping you have a medium sized blood ruby and __carnelian,_ _ice alexandrite and moonstone. _

_Under measures of secrecy (so like me, isn't it?), I cannot tell you why I require them, but you may guess all you wish. Send a reply indicating the number of Galleons I need to pay you if you have what I'm needing. _

_Best regards,_

_Phoenix_

He sat back and re-read the letter. 'Satisfactory. Well, I better get on with it. Thank goodness Jemma replies quickly.' He rolled up the parchment and tied it with his usual forest-green ribbon for post, and gave it to Dumia, his barn owl.

"To Jemma, girl. Hurry."

With a soft coo, the owl flew out the room. Cygnus was left to contemplate how he was going to write the other notes.

* * *

Nobody had questioned why Vladimir was not among them for the past two days, Draco realised. 'Do they not care? He knows so much, and they just dismiss the fact that he hasn't come out from his room since the time we practised patroni.' He paused his train of thought, and then wondered something else. 'Why do I care? I'm still mad at him, I know that. Maybe it's just because I _know_ he's my brother, and that I didn't have anyone from the Manor as a companion, since parents obviously don't count, as well as Tipsy.'

Tipsy had been sent with Kreacher, the Black house elf, to clean up the house as much as possible, for the sake of the Golden Boy's birthday celebration.

'I can't believe I actually _did_ get him a present. Being around so many Gryffindors has taken its toll on me.'

He had promised his Mother for today, and _only_ today, to be polite, civil, and actually talking to people. It was a little promise, and nothing could possibly go bad as _that_ day. He shuddered at the mere memory of the memory.

He sighed, and picked out a book to read. He would have done his summer homework, from school, had he not tried to actually kill Dumbledore. 'Draco, just stop it.' He sat down on the armchair, and read the book that was titled 'Time for Transfiguration'.

'Is my brother ever going to finish reading those books I gave him?'

Cygnus had already finished the books, of course, but he was reading them over and over, and analyzing what possible outcomes there could be to using multiple different protection spells, and how they related to manifestation of one's own magic.

_**Vita contego**__ is the spell that __**should**__ prevent Death from taking one's life, but it has never been used, because if it did not work, the caster would die. No one has been willing to risk their life for the research of this spell._

_The spell is actually a Dark spell, but this is only implied (read above). The theory is that if one uses this spell, and the shield works, the act of Death would take away some of the caster's life magic, which is like one's magical core, except it keeps the witch or wizard young, as well as alive longer than Muggles, and allows them to sustain serious injuries without dying. _

_Life magic is the thing that heals you if you get a scrape, and you don't bother using the rest of your magic to heal the cut. Not much is actually known of the life magic, nor is there actually much information of one's magic being taken away by Death. _

He had read this passage constantly, contemplating how people would live if they would actually risk their lives and use the spell. 'Can a person save another's life by casting the spell towards them? And what happens when all of one's life magic is gone? Where does the digested life magic go?'

Those questions had him reading the little red book again and again. The conclusion he came upon was that you die when you lose all of your life magic, so there was only a certain amount of times you could use the _Vita contego_ spell to save lives. The magic core of everyone supports the life magic, and so when the life magic is low, one's magical core would stop things such as glamours, and other spells used by the caster, to help the life magic replenish itself faster.

'I suppose this spell is used at last resort. Or to save someone necessary. Life is too complicated sometimes.'

Dumia retuned, then. He took the letter that she held out, and fed her a few treats. Thank goodness that Jemma knew that Dumia hated to have post tied to her legs. He untied the gold ribbon, and read.

_Phoenix,_

_It startled me to find your dear owl on the window sill of my store. And most interesting your request is, Phi._

He twitched his right eyelid at the nickname of the nickname.

_The ruby and carnelian are 90 Galleons each, a discount for you, whether you like it or not. The alexandrite and moonstone cost a bit more than that, and I favour them, the prettiness of your birth month. They are 98 Galleons each. That comes to a total of…376 Galleons, a fair price, no? _

_You may want to send another owl with Dumia, as four medium sized treasures are quite heavy, even for your owl._

He turned to the barn owl, who was watching him. "She thinks you can't carry the four treasures, my dear." Almost immediately, the dark eyes hardened, and she screeched in mock anger. Cygnus chuckled, and continued reading the letter.

_I gift you two magical locks, one gold, one silver. I have a pretty good feeling of what you are doing, if my own amethyst and onyx cage are of any clue. Good luck with reconciling._

_Your watching acquaintance,_

_Jemma_

Cygnus sighed as the two locks fell out. Appropriately, the gold one had a lion engraving, and the silver one of a snake. 'She's good. A little _too_ good, if I say so myself.'

He hung a charmed lock on each cage. 'If I get stuck in there, it'll be all her fault.' With that thought, he chuckled, _accioed_ 376 Galleons from his money pouch, and put it in a separate bag.

_You can supply the other owl yourself; I have no access to Koray at the moment, which is strange, since I last sent him to the apothecary. Oh, yes, damn you for the discount._

_Phoenix_

He finished his reply, and sent Dumia off into the day.

* * *

**A/N:** Explanations: I didn't know if Patroni could make sound (patroni is patronus plural), for one.

Jemma is a latin name for girls, meaning jewel.  
The first two treasures are the birthstones for July, and the next two are for June.  
Dumia is in Hebrew, meaning peaceful and silent. I pronounce it as Doo-me-ah, so it sounds ...ominous? Eh.  
Vita Contego means life shield in Latin. -grins- It's a pretty good hint, if I say so myself.  
Koray means ember moon in Turkish.

The first chapter of this story was the original chapter. The second chapter was the combination of the old 2nd and 3rd. The third chapter was the combination of the old 4th and 5th. The fourth chapter, this one, is half of the old fourth chapter. The other half will be the fifth chapter. If that makes any sense.

This will be my first? time saying this. **R&R**!

~Silvaer


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Flying Presents

There was a huge crowd of people outside the House of Black. The Weasleys were there, which consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, the twins, and even the two oldest had come, Bill and Charlie. Percy had yet to reconcile with the family, and was most likely at the Ministry. Bill had brought Fleur and her parents too, for their wedding later next month.

Hermione, Remus (and Tonks), and even Hagrid were there, as well as Lady Malfoy, and her two sons. Well, one would see it as _one_ son, and the other as Vladimir Evensong, but it didn't matter to Harry, who already knew. What he didn't know before everyone coming, of course, was the big surprise of a party that they were now holding at the moment.

"Make way, make way! Mistress Chef Molly Weasley is coming with the cake!" The twins called simultaneously, leading the cake and the maker to the dinner table. 'Dessert.'

They must have done some sort of spell, he mused, or maybe Mrs. Weasley, because the cake shone a brilliant golden light, which was fitting, for the cake was a huge Golden Snitch.

"Happy 17th Birthday, Harry!" There was precisely 17 red and gold candles, wickers alit and flames waving cheerfully in the evening air. "Make a wish!" The crowd around him at the table called.

He grinned. It was the first party, and it was the best. He couldn't have possibly _wished_ for one better. And so he wished, his eyes closed and he **wished**, and blew out the Gryffindor candles with a whoosh of air. The crowd whistled and cheered, and they began to eat the cake.

Of course, when Harry sliced the cake with the knife, the sparkles disappeared, and there was a whizzing sound. He froze, and jumped with a start when fireworks exploded into the sky.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" The Weasley twins laughed, and Harry looked back at them with mirth.

"Thanks," He managed, and finished cutting the cake.

After everyone had received and finished off their slice of the delicious cake Mrs. Weasley had made, Hermione led everyone to the living room, which had been redecorated to complement the huge pile of presents in the middle of the room. They had all placed a present gingerly in the circle the day before, and the Muggleborn witch had sealed the room. Now, they were in it, and Harry could not express his delight properly.

"Guys…Oh, Merlin!"

They all chuckled at his exclamation, and Harry turned to his best friends. "All this…" He waved his hand, unable to continue.

"For you. You've deserved it, Harry, and it's been too long." Ron said this, with a smile on his face.

"I think you should begin now, before someone gets impatient." More people started to laugh heartily.

Harry flushed with uncontained joy, and began to open the presents. From the Weasley patriarch and his wife, he received a gold watch, still shining even though it was old. For the rest of that family, he received a charmed Galleon pendant from Bill ("You never know what might happen in battle,"); three miniature dragons from Charlie ("You had the Hungarian already, so I got you the rest,"); two boxes of recent jokes from the twins ("Too bad you aren't going back to Hogwarts to share some more jokes,"); chocolates and a new chess set from Ron ("I'll see if you can beat me in a few days' time,"); and a practise Snitch from Ginny ("_Yes_, I did help Mum with the cake. Shut up.").

Remus and Tonks gifted him with a book on Animagi; Hagrid got him a moleskin pouch, and Hermione gave him a Dark book in Parseltongue, and a coupon for a place in Diagon Alley that allowed him to –

"Get an _earring_?!"

Hermione blushed. "It's rebellious, I know, but there's something I want you to look at and consider there. Um…"

Harry lifted his brow, and pondered what she could possibly want him to get. 'I'll find out soon, I suppose.'

After her came the Malfoys. Lady Malfoy had gotten him a few select expensive treats, and Draco had gotten him a book on potions, as if to mock him. There was also a plain white box to go with it, and a note that said for him not to open it unless he was in his room. The box had tiny pinprick holes.

Last, Vladimir handed him one of the glamoured objects he had been working on for the past few days. "Go on," Said the red-haired boy, glittering green eyes so similar to his own.

"_Finite Incantatem_." Draco shuddered at the words, and the glamour that made the present sparkly and blurry came off smoothly.

There was an all-around gasp as he stared at the golden cage. It was a birdcage, yes, and the handle was decorated with a fine set of rubies and carnelians. There was a lion engraved on the gold lock that held the cage door shut, and magic shone all over the cage, protective runes intact.

"Vlad," Harry took in a breath, "This is amazing!"

The Slytherin blushed as a response, but then handed the birthday boy a note. "There's a reason why there is no bird in the cage yet."

Reading the interesting handwriting, he nodded in agreement. The note read:

_To Harry Potter,_

_The cage would hold any bird that fits, but it has been specially designed for one specific breed. Leave your window open, leave the cage door open, and he will fly to you tonight. To lock the cage with the bird inside, you will lose a friend. The bird is free, and not tame, but friendship and trust holds strongest. If you plan on keeping the bird in the cage and travelling, glamour the door of the bar walls to appear that it is locked, but in truth not. _

_Songbird_

"Well," Harry breathed, after everyone had settled down. "That was a wonderful party." There were cheers of agreement, and after a few more conversations as well as fun and games, people filtered out of the house, tired, and the party finished.

* * *

With the sun gone, and the silvery moon out, Harry finally returned to his private bedroom, showered and ready for bed. He had left the golden cage unlocked, and the window opened, just as the note had said. Even though he was expecting the bird, the sight stunned him far better than a Body-Bind Spell would have.

He was glowing slightly with magic, the shade of pure white snow. Harry held his breath as he neared the dove-like creature. Said bird tilted his head, and Harry finally noticed the note clamped tightly in the beak.

_My name is Phoenix. You may call me either Phi or Nix if you wish. I am masculine, but I do not know my exact species. What I believe is that I am a Phoenix, as my chosen name suggests, and an albino one at that. Of small stature, too. I come and go as I please; hopefully Cygnus has told you that. I also carry a small pouch that contains items to treasure. I hope you enjoy your flight with me!_

The black-haired boy chuckled. He wondered for a moment if the twin brother of his rival wrote the note himself, as he could not recognise the writing. "You never know what happens these days."

He picked up the cage and set it next to Hedwig's, and fed the dove-bird a treat. Phoenix managed to choke down half of it before hacking the rest out dangerously. Harry chuckled at the actions the free bird made. Stupidly, he locked the cage door and moved on. The phoenix was too tired (not to mention already asleep) to notice.

He turned to the present that Malfoy sent him. 'Should I be worried? Or is this just another normal present that I can open and be delighted with?" he pondered for a moment. Casting a few spells under his breath, he checked the present for any hexes and whatnot.

Harry nodded in satisfaction. There was nothing dangerous he could find about the present and contents. He opened it carefully to see a bracelet with a shimmering silver colour, looking much like a frozen snake. He began to speak in Parseltongue, just to check.

"_Are you real?_" was his silly question. The silver coil in his hand didn't move for a moment, but then the head, and only the head, twisted and lifted to look at him.

"_That'ss a really sstupid quesstion, Masster._" Was the reply of the silvery snake.

"_Don't call me Masster. Harry, if you will. What are you, pre__**c**__issely?_"

"_Very well…Harry. I think I'm a ssnake at your command._" The snake blinked at him, almost seemingly wearing a smirk. "_Protec__**ti**__on, if __**you**__ will. Charmed and all._"

Harry blinked back. The snake was smart. Smarter than any of the other snakes that he had ever talked to, that was for sure.

"_Would you ssettle on my wrisst as a bra__**c**__elet? I do not know of any other pla__**c**__e to keep you._" Harry hesitated, about to ask something else, but the snake interrupted him.

"_No, I don't need to be fed. My name iss for you to de__**c**__ide._" The snake uncoiled, slithered onto Harry's outstretched arm, and recoiled into the shape of a bracelet.

"_Your gender is male?_" asked Harry. The snake nodded his head.

"_Venom, then. I cannot come up with anything elsse for ssuch a ssnake like you._" And that was that.

* * *

A few rooms down the hall, past a shut wooden door, would reveal another young man standing and staring. He always shut and locked his door whenever he was not in the room, not to mention adding an alarm to alert him if someone got inside.

Therefore, he was quite shocked when he noticed and saw a few changes in his room that were _definitely_ not there before.

"What the bloody hell?"

That was his remark to the silver birdcage set on his neatly-made bed.

It was practically identical to the one Harry had received. The few differences to it were that it was made of silver and gave off a sheen and glow of that colour. It also had different stones and jewels in the handle - alexandrite and moonstone to be precise. Engraved on both the lock and polished handle were snakes of beautiful detail.

'Whoever Cygnus hired must have been truly skilled. And greatly rewarded.' Draco thought.

He pondered the gift for a bit. 'Why would he get me a birdcage though? They really should have read the birthday boy's note aloud.' It was after then that he found a note of his own in the cage. 'Merlin I'm stupid, not notice something so important at this time.

_To my dearest older twin brother,_

_I hope you forgive me for the trouble I've caused you for the past few days. I wish for us to be family, and not always fight with each other. Think of all the possibilities as twins that we could have! I'm quite sure we could achieve things better than those of the Weasley twins. But that would only work if we cooperated together, and not let my mistakes stand as walls, or obstacles for that matter, in our relationship. I'm sorry. I want you to know I mean it._

Draco blinked his eyes rapidly. He knew he could, and he knew he couldn't possibly dislike the only sibling he had; the only person in the house that he could trust that wasn't his mother.

_I will write here what I writ in the note Mr. Harry Potter received when he obtained the golden cage, the twin of your own, so to say. _

_The cage would hold any bird that fits, but it has been specially designed for one specific breed. Leave your window open, leave the cage door open, and he will fly to you tomorrow night. To lock the cage with the bird inside, you will lose a friend. The bird is free, and not tame, but friendship and trust holds strongest. If you plan on keeping the bird in the cage and travelling, glamour the door of the bar walls to appear that it is locked, but in truth not. _

_Exact words, I believe. I'm quite the lazy arse at this time of day._

He could practically see his brother smirk as he used his voice to drawl the line out loud.

_Here's some information about the bird:_

_Name: Phoenix (should be called Phi or Nix)_

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Unknown, but suspected to be an albino Phoenix_

_Size: About 25 cm in height_

_Notes: Comes and goes. Carries pouch containing items of value._

_Enjoy your flight with him!_

Draco blinked at the last line. 'How…cheesy. Sarcastic? He sounds like a bloody people-pleaser…I'm going to have to knock _that_ trait out of him sooner or later, if he is to _connect_ properly with me. _Huh_.'

He sighed in resignation as he read the note over again. He would have to wait until tomorrow night to see the bird that was to reside in the silver cage he had just received.

Of course, tomorrow was evidently going to be another fun-filled day of surprises and new discoveries.

* * *

Molly Weasley woke up the next morning refreshed, and went up the stairs to wake everybody up. She knocked door to door, and kept the insistent knocking until the person (or people) inside replied or opened the door, to reveal a bleary, tired face and whatnot.

When she reached Cygnus' door, though, she received no reply for sometime. She frowned and wondered why he would not answer. Even later, she decided he was not in his room, and most likely somewhere else in the house, or outside. The Slytherin wandered early in the morning, for reasons unknown. He always showed up for lunch though.

She opened the door to Harry's room to see him dressed and washed up already, hissing quietly with a snake that was wrapped around a cage. She also noticed a sleeping, glowing dove, in said cage the boy had received yesterday, but she dismissed it quickly and told Harry to get ready for breakfast. She got an affirmative as a reply, and she moved on to her youngest son's room.

She couldn't help but smile as she took a peek in. Ron and Hermione were sleeping together, cuddled and both with small smiles on their faces. It was coming eventually; predictable to the very last argument. 'Like an old married couple, the others say.'

She was closing the door when it squeaked, and groggily, the two teenagers in bed woke up. It took a few seconds for Hermione to realize someone was watching them from the doorway, and even longer for Ron to see. Hermione blushed her way through the conversation.

"Wh - AH! Mum! I-we-I mean-no-We weren't doing anything! I swear! We just decided to sleep together for the night!" rambled an embarrassed Ron, and he flushed as well.

"I know you didn't do anything. Goodness, Ronald, you must remember that your mother knows everything that goes on in her children's lives! And you might want to keep your voice down, or else someone might hear your declaration…interesting isn't it?" Ron stared at the Weasley matriarch. She winked at the two.

"Yes, it was interesting indeed, mate. And blimey, Hermione, you take things to heart pretty quick, don't you?" Harry had entered the scene.

Hermione blushed even more. "No, that's not the way it went. Ron just…well, confessed. Go with the flow, and when you like it, lead or follow!" she said cheerily, and Harry smirked at Ron. Molly exited out of the room, leaving the trio to chat.

Ron stared between his best friend and girlfriend. "You mean…you knew all this time?"

Harry laughed, albeit quietly. "I knew before either of you did. I still can't believe you didn't tell me, let alone ask me for advice. I was wishing you would both just _get on with it_, so I wouldn't need to hear all the disagreements and watch you guys _look_ at each other in that way."

Ron just gaped at him, and Hermione had lost her blush to giggle at the words, even though she had pulled a stern, almost hurt face when Harry mentioned being annoyed and wishing his friends would just _get on with it_, as he had put.

"Wait. So you're okay with this, 'Ry?" questioned the idiot red-head. Hermione sighed and smacked her forehead with her palm in exasperation. Ron was so stupid at times.

Harry grimaced, but answered Ron smoothly. "Yes, I'm okay with this. I just implied that I knew about both of your feelings all along!"

Ron flushed again, realizing his mistake. "Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure, you know?" he retorted, to defend himself. There was silence, before the three adolescents burst into laughter, even Ron.

A few rooms away, Draco lay on his bed, listening to the laughter that he knew were the Dream Team's.

'Why can't I find that kind of life, that kind of relationship? The almost carefree, happiness, the gales of laughter shared with friends…whatever I had in Hogwarts were all fake and pretend. Except for the fights with Harry. Should I refer to him as Harry or Potter? I'm so confused…Not to mention the impulse a month ago is still there, and the feeling. Damn it, why can't anything go right these days?! Perhaps, when I meet the bird tonight, I'll have someone to talk to. It's not like a clump of bloody feathers can do anything about my shitty life.'

What happened that night would be out of his control, of course, with the bird locked in the golden cage in Harry's room. When he woke up, lot's of craziness was sure to ensue, and the house inhabitants would go insane looking for a missing character that was actually amongst them, even though they would not realize until much, _much_ later.

* * *

A/N: I was so scared that I wouldn't make this chapter in time, but I did it! Quite literally, half of this chapter was typed today, the due day!

More about the Phoenix will be revealed later into the story. Or rather, the next chapter. But that's for me to know.

A teaser? Maybe.

"That snake you gave him is a sadistic, vindictive bastard, Dray. Damn you."

BYE~Silvaer, wishing you all a good New Year...in two days.

Later...

Parents banned me from computer. This is at school. No updates until further notice...aka I have no idea when.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: Six: Hoot of the Day

'Where the bloody hell am I?'

That was his first thought. A question. The bird looked around, blinking his silvery-grey eyes groggily. They also widened dramatically when he saw golden bars around him.

'Damn. That sucks. I'm in Harry's cage; therefore I'm in my Animagus form. And I've slept through the night, even though I practically swore myself not to. No matter; I'll just fly out the window and–'

He stopped in mid-thought. He had already looked toward the door of the cage, and he nearly fainted at the sight.

'That imbecile! I told him – well, _wrote_ to him, but what does that matter – specifically not to lock the bloody cage! Dear Merlin, I'm swearing too much. Do birds swear a lot?'

He paused. He was in his Animagus form, with no way of changing back, because then another secret would then be discovered. Rather, it would hurt some. And he couldn't communicate. With humans, that is. As well, there were some enchantments on the cage that prevented flashing in and out. He would need to remember to deactivate that one with people who were stupid…like how Harry was last night.

And about last night, let's just say Cygnus was very lucky (to an extent) that his brother sent Harry a snake for a present.

"_OI! You, sssnake!_" Saying he was desperate would have been an understatement.

Venom looked about, and then under him. He had wrapped himself around the bars of the golden cage the bird was stuck in, and now the bird was speaking to him. Wait. The bird was _speaking_ to him?

"_How in the world do I undersstand you? Birdss and ssnakesss don't talk. Let alone magical oness._"

Phoenix blinked in amazement as well. He was speaking in Parseltongue? Since when? 'I mean, since when could magical beings in Animagus forms speak _Parseltongue_ when they were a completely different species? Or maybe it's just animal talk, and that humans need Parseltongue to speak to snakes. And they can't understand other creatures.' He answered the snake's question.

"_I have abssolutely no idea. What'sss your name? Are you Harry'ss familiar?_"

The snake scoffed. If snakes (in general) could scoff, that is. "_Name'zz Venom. Masster Harry named me last night. So, yess, you could sssay I am Masster Harry'zz familiar. If you don't count the freakisshly white owl._"

Hedwig, on her own perch in the room, screeched in protest. "_I am not freakishly white!_" Oh wow, no hissing! No, wait, she was hissing. Just not the snakey kind of way.

Phoenix blinked again. "_I ssupposse all animalsss can undersstand each other, magical or not. I've never encountered other beingss and sspoke to them. By the way, can ssomeone get me out of here? They're going to look for me sssoon._"

Venom stared. "_Why would anyone be looking for you? You belong to Masster Harry; you don't need to leave the cage if it hass been locked by him. Which it hasss._"

Phoenix trilled, annoyed. There was still the calming effect in the trill, on all the living organisms in the room, however agitated it was. "_I am a sshared gift from a wizzard like Harry, for Harry. A __**sshared**__ gift. In other wordsss, I __**need**__ to get out of here! Can't you just presss the red ruby on the lock?!_"

The snake that was coiled above him smirked. "_No, I prefer you sstuck and away while Masster Harry and I converssse._"

'That snake you gave him is a sadistic, vindictive _**bastard**_, Dray. Damn you.' Ohh, his brother was _so_ going to get it when he got out. In other words…

"_Get me out, pleasse? Harry issn't going to be pleassed. Neither will anyone elsse in the housse, for that matter. They will all be running around like headlesss chickensss, because my sshared master is missing from the vicinity._" It sounded weird, saying, or rather, _hissing_, 'shared master'.

Venom glared down at the dove-like phoenix. "_How would you know? You can't posssibly be ssmarter than me. And by the way, you're the one acting like a headlesss chicken, assking me to do ssuch a thing._"

Hedwig watched and listened in amusement. She knew Phoenix was special, and one was not suppose to refuse one like him, but then again, the snake was also special. Her owner had locked him in there, and that was that.

Of course, it wasn't really just that. Downstairs, people were actually worried. Not that any of _them_ knew the real situation. Except for the _other_ 'freakishly white' bird.

"Where the bloody hell is he?!" That was Draco.

"Watch your language, Mister! Yes, we're all worried, but he'll show up soon. Don't fret." That was Molly. As expected.

"I am not fretting! My brother is missing from the house, and it's already lunch time! You said he always came for lunch!"

They were the only two in the kitchen, thank goodness. Or else someone might have heard Draco exclaim without caring that his non-existent brother was missing. Well, most people didn't know he had a brother. Most meaning that only six other than himself and his brother. Well, he didn't know that Hermione knew, so the most was still technically six.

Molly Weasley was beside herself. It was unusual that _Vladimir_ had yet to come for lunch. But then, maybe, because of the whole different situation, _Cygnus_ decided not to eat lunch with the rest of the inhabitants of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, but we're looking for him! We're trying our best, you know! It's not like he's gone to Voldemort or something." Inputted Harry, as he walked into the kitchen. Looks like Draco _did _exclaim too loudly.

He shuddered at the Dark Lord's name. He still couldn't understand how a select few of the Order members managed to say the name without freaking out. In any way or another.

"He better not have." That was all he could say to the previous statement.

Molly's expression softened. "Of course he wouldn't have, dear. He knows better than that; he wouldn't betray us for the world!"

"So you say. No one _knows_ him, which is distressing. Even as his brother, I don't know what he likes, what he does in his spare time, his skills and abilities! And you guys only know of what he shows as Vladimir Evensong!" He was getting tired of this all. "Does anyone of the Order know him well to an extent?"

The other two in the room looked at each other. "He helps us out quite a lot." Molly murmured.

"Even with some of the members still suspicious of him, he still assists us. Ron's (sorry Mrs. Weasley) attitude towards him is like his attitude towards you, or like the way he would react to Snape ("Professor Snape, Harry!") if he _wasn't_ our professor."

"Wait. Severus would know! He's our godfather, and like an actual father towards Cygnus because Lucius was with me…"

"We are _not_ contacting Snape, no matter what you or your brother has said." Harry snarled, remembering the way the Potions Master had looked when he cast the third Unforgivable that killed the (now late) Headmaster.

"Then who else can we ask about him? Unless you're suggesting he was practising spells and accidently Transfigured himself into a piece of furniture, we would have to ask Snape or give up!"

"_Boys!_ No one here is giving up, with one of our own missing in action. Why don't we search the house again, and into the bedrooms as well? He could be in hiding." Molly pulled in her motherly mode. She had picked up a few phrases from Hermione, it seemed.

The two teenagers nodded sullenly, actually wanting to continue the fight, due to the lack of action for the past month.

In the library, Hermione researched spells that would return a human back to their un-Transfigured state. Draco glared his way through when the idea was suggested (again), even though he was the first to voice it.

They rummaged through the bedrooms, and when they got to Malfoy's, he glared and sent them on their way. He would be the one to look through the room, since he didn't want anyone else nosing their way into his things. Even if they were mostly in his trunk.

The amazement would show in the most interesting manner when they reached Harry's bedroom, the master bedroom. No one would expect a small silvery snake hissing at two birds, both shades of snow white, and the feathered ones hissing back. Well, screeching, trilling _and_ hissing.

"_I am technically ssmarter than you. I've mossst likely lived longer than you have, and have sseen more thingsss, can __**do**__ more thingss, and have experienced more than you could ever have before you…joined Harry. He's a sspecial wizzard – he iss. But I ssstill need to get out of the cage!_"

"_You're avoiding my quesstion. How would you know that Masster Harry'ss friendsss and family would be looking for your __**sshared**__ owner?_"

Phoenix blinked. He hadn't expected the snake to outright ask him that. "_I'll tell you, but you must promisse not to tell anyone. Keep it clossse to yourself, as clossse as you possssibly can, so no one can find out in any way you can possssibly imagine._"

Ooh, the birdie had a secret! This would be interesting, even though he would need to swear secrecy. "_Alright, dove. I promisse under the familiar-sship bondsss and by all of my ssnakey ways_" Hedwig chuckled here, "_that I ssswear never to reveal this ssecret of yoursss in any way, sshape or form – unlesss Masster Harry orderss it._" He smirked. The bloody bird couldn't get away from a familiar-ship bond.

Phoenix glared up at the snake. "_Fine, Venom of Harry Potter. Hedwig, would you be ssso kind and leave the room? Oh, and not listen with your wonderful earss?_"

Hedwig blinked. She was rarely praised by other creatures. "_Alright, fellow messenger. I'll go hunting, and most likely return in a few minutes._"

"_Thank you, Hedwig. Good hunt to you._" Formalities were such a drag in his Animagus form.

"_So, dove, what iss thiss ssecret of yoursss that you made me ssswear sso carefully over?_"

"_If you're going to be sso cassual like that, I don't sssee the point on telling you. It ssoundsss like you might hisss it out the moment after I tell you._"

"_No, no! I promissed and ssswore – I will again, if you wissh. I like ssecretsss. It makess me proud when I keep them._"

Phoenix's grey orbs widened. "_I tell you now. Lissten carefully, as I won't repeat mysself._

_I am…not a true phoenixx. That you may susspect. My __**sshared**__ owner is, incidentally, mysself, as I am not in my ussual form. When I am, I can sstill sspeak to you in your special language of Parssseltongue, of which the ssnake language is called in modern – I mean, it iss called that to people like your masster. He iss the only one that can sspeak with you other than mysself, I believe._"

"_That was a long ssecret._" Venom managed to say as he took everything in. "_Sso you are of Masster Harry'ss kind?_"

"_Sso to ssay. I would tell you more, but Hedwig iss coming back._" As if on cue, the snowy owl swept into the room.

"_Did I interrupt part of it?_" asked Hedwig.

"_No._" said Phoenix. "_Jusst on time._"

"_What do you mean, jusst on time? You hadn't completely finisshed the sstory yet. The freakisshly white bird __**did**__ interrupt part of it. All of it!_" Venom argued. Phoenix thought, 'He likes to oppose others. I hope this does not turn up as a problem.'

"_Technically, I did finissh. There iss not much elssse to ssay, you know._" He focused on trilling. Time to cool off. Of course, when the words in your trill agitate the one you're trying to calm down, it doesn't really work.

"_Why won't you agree with me?! I'm ssaying –_"

"_Why won't you agree with __**me**__? Do you have ssomething against Hedwig?_" Phoenix asked.

Vemon snarled, if snakes could snarl. Let's just say he hissed really angrily, and the white dove trilled back. Oh, and that Hedwig began screeching and hooting her reasons. To answer Phoenix, of course.

"_He just doesn't like me because he knows with me here, he won't be the only one after and under Harry's care! He's selfish, __**and**__ jealous!_" She cried above the din.

And _that_ was what the search party came across to when they entered Harry's room, Harry in the lead.

"Bloody hell!"

"Watch your language, Ronald!" called Hermione.

"Whoa! Hedwig, stop your hooting! We're here, we're all here!" Harry tried to calm his owl down. She nipped his fingers harshly in protest, and he winced when a droplet of blood came out.

"_Don't hurt Masster Harry!_" Venom uncoiled himself and made his way over to the owl and her owner.

"_Don't move, Venom. No one elssse in the room knowss I have you._" Venom froze at Harry's words. Sure enough, the only other people in the room, who were Ron and Hermione, were staring the snake and their best friend.

"Where'd you get that snake, Harry? Why is it in here?" Ron asked, looking a tad bit pale but still steady. Hermione had wide eyes as she evaluated the situation.

"It…I mean, _he_, was a birthday present." Harry tried to explain.

"What? Did Hagrid get you a second present?" Ron smirked. They knew how Hagrid was. He was sure it was the half-giant.

"No. I don't want to tell you now, since I think I would know your horrible reaction, but…what to do?"

Hermione smiled gently. "Its okay, Harry. Just tell us about the snake and the dove, and I'll keep Ron still if need be." Ron protested indignantly, but Hermione kissed him to shut him up. Harry shuddered inwardly at the sight, reminded of a month before. Hermione smiled sheepishly as Ron blushed, oblivious.

"Well…The snake is from Malfoy." He had to force himself to say the name. Ron looked like he was about to erupt, but Hermione cuffed him on the side of his head. He opened his mouth anyways.

"And you trust him? He gives you a _snake_ and you trust him not to randomly kill you with it?"

"It's not like that! He doesn't mean badly to us anymore…" He couldn't say anything more. He changed the subject. "So, are we going to look for Vladimir or not?"

Ron glared at his best friend, but made no rash movements. "I can't believe you're just dismissing that blond git. He's trouble; I just know it."

Hermione whacked him hard on the head. "Focus on the task; we can talk of Draco Malfoy later."

Harry grinned as Ron sighed and rubbed his head. "Right, now for Evensong. And Harry, can you shut your dove-thing up? The trilling is getting on my nerves."

They all turned to Phoenix, who had been maximized the volume of his trilling after the trio had finished their mini-argument. The phoenix was glaring hard at Harry, calling out again and again, asking,

"_Let me out, you Gryffindor! You weren't supposed to lock the cage door!_" He was quite sure it was in Parseltongue, bird-wise, but it wasn't, as Harry could not understand a word.

"Calm down, Nix, calm down!" 'Wow; that was a fail way to try.' Harry thought, as the trilling grew more urgent.

"_Venom, can you please tell your __**wonderful**__ Master Harry to unlock the cage? I'm getting really pissed off at all of you here._" Venom did nothing but grin slyly. Phoenix groaned inwardly.

The three wizards watched the bird and the serpent interact. "Something's wrong here. Don't you think this is strange?" Hermione swept her arm for emphasis.

"I agree. I don't think –"

"I wasn't asking for your opinion, Ronald. Harry, is the bird…what kind of bird is it?"

Harry paused. "I think you should find out for yourself." He found the two note that came with Phoenix and his cage, and passed it to her. She quickly read them, scanning and taking everything in. It was soon after that she rounded on Harry.

"You are an idiot. More so than I can say of Ron, at the moment. Were you drunk or half-asleep when you read this?" Hermione berated.

Harry stared at her, confused. "What did I do? Hermione, what did I do wrong?"

As a reply, she shoved the notes back into his hands, and walked out of the room in exasperation. Ron looked just as bewildered as Harry, but followed his girlfriend out of Harry's room. There was an uneasy silence between the wizard and the creatures.

He reread the notes carefully, and his eyes widened when he reached the part where he ended up banging his head against the wall because of his stupidity. From the first note…

_The cage would hold any bird that fits, but it has been specially designed for one specific breed. Leave your window open, leave the cage door open, and he will fly to you tonight. __**To lock the cage with the bird inside, you will lose a friend.**__ The bird is free, and not tame, but friendship and trust holds strongest. If you plan on keeping the bird in the cage and travelling, glamour the door of the bar walls to appear that it is locked, but in truth not. _

The second one gave him some pain, too. He was reminded, and he forgot! Again!

_My name is Phoenix. You may call me either Phi or Nix if you wish. I am masculine, but I do not know my exact species. What I believe is that I am a Phoenix, as my chosen name suggests, and an albino one at that. Of small stature, too. __**I come and go as I please; hopefully Cygnus has told you that.**__ I also carry a small pouch that contains items to treasure. I hope you enjoy your flight with me!_

"Right. So I suppose you want out, now?" Harry asked wearily.

'No duh.' Phoenix thought, and bobbed his head in agreement. Harry pointed his wand at the lock on the cage and whispered the spell. With a light 'clink', the cage door was unlocked, and Phoenix trilled happily. He nudged the door open, and flew to the open window, and landed on the ledge.

"_Thankss. Don't lock it anymore, like, ever. Venom iss __**really**__ an annoying sssnake._" Phoenix grinned to himself when he saw Harry blink in surprise. He had spoke Parseltongue in his Animagus form! He quickly flew out of the room before the dark-haired wizard could question him.

Harry watched the white, glowing bird fly past the corner, and then he couldn't see the Phoenix anymore.

"That was weird."

'And that's an understatement.' Thought Venom. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of being insulted so casually. 'Revenge will be sweet.'

* * *

A/N: Super late, I know, but I actually got past the writer's block! OMG! xD

Right, um. Sorry about the Parseltongue thingy. I know its weird, but...effects, you know? Don't expect the chapter anytime soon. Haven't even started it yet. But the pain plot-line thing should begin next chapter, if I don't decide to split it into two. Meh. Oh yeah - more slashiness should appear, too. Er. Nothing more than kissing. Sorry!

~Silver


End file.
